


Covered In Stardust

by Abrokeinheart



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, College AU, F/F, Lance can make Allura's makeup 10/10, Makeup, Pidge is gay, pallura, side klance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 07:07:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12228033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abrokeinheart/pseuds/Abrokeinheart
Summary: Title: Covered in StardustChapter: 1/1Words: 424Pairings: Pallura (Pidge/Allura)Summary: n/a





	Covered In Stardust

Hunk, Pidge, Keith, Shiro, and Allura are piled on Lance’s couch. Lance’s apartment door opens and Lance walks in holding an Ulta bag.

“Hello people who do not live here.” Lance grins and shuts the door behind him.

“You gave us a key for a reason,” Hunk says.

“Hey, Allura. Can I do your makeup? I just got a new beauty sponge and the new Naked pallet and I’m dying to try it out on someone.”

“Why not yourself?” Pidge asks, not bothering to look up from her phone.

“Because I like doing Allura’s makeup and I’m not taking off what I have on.” Lance puts a hand on his hip.

“Of course, Lance.” Allura bounces to her feet and walks with Lance back to his room.

Hunk smirks as Pidge watches Allura leave. Pidge feels his stare.

“What?” She crosses her arms defensively.

“Don’t act like you weren’t just checking Allura out.”

“I-I wasn’t!”

“Pidge, you shouldn’t lie.” Shiro joins in from the other end of the couch.

“I’m not!”

“Pidge, we’re not oblivious.” Keith scoffs.

“Shut it! It took you eight months to realize Lance likes you.”

“Just admit it, you’re a lesbian,” Hunk says.

“You fuckers know I’m a lesbian. I’m denying that I like Allura! Now leave me alone.” Pidge stands up and goes to get something out of the fridge.

Pidge sits at the kitchen bar away from the guys until Lance practically skips down the hall.

“Behold the improved Allura!” Lance makes jazz hands at Allura who is walking down the hall.

Pidge almost chokes on her drink when she and Allura lock eyes.

Allura has on gold eyeshadow with perfect cat eye eyeliner. Her lips are a dark red and her skin looks silky. The perfectly applied highlighter makes Allura look like she is covered with stardust.

“Is this a good look, Pidge?” Allura asks shyly.

Pidge rapidly nods her head. “You have a nice face. I-I mean Lance did a good job with you’re makeup. You look good.” Pidge looks at her dangling feet.

Allura giggles before Lance whisks her back to his room for another look.

Pidge flops back down on the couch with her head in her hands.

“What did you think, Pidge?” Hunk asks.

“She looked gorgeous. I mean she was pretty before but like- she looked wow. She looked like a goddess of space. My crush just intensified.”

Hunk, Shiro, and Keith all give her a “told you so” look. Pidge’s eyes open wide and she gasps.

“Oh wow, I’m really gay.”


End file.
